Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga
, pronounced as Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Hoshi no Saga is the second season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. Hoshi no Saga introduces a new heroine, who helps the Pretty Cures to defeat the Youkai Clan. Hoshi no Saga shares its themes with its predecessor, Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure, as well as having the theme of the moon and Japanese folktales. Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Episodes'' Characters Pretty Cures * Rubina is a pretty typical middle school student. However, her personality is unique, while she appears like the tomboy, cool, leader of a group, she is actually a playful young child. She loves everything that is cute and gets excited very fast. Rubina's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of burning fire of hope. * Kopal, the 14 year old daughter of the famous actress Yoiki Topaz, is a smart and reliable young girl, who cares a lot about others, especially those who are close to her. She is a proud member of the student’s council and very popular at her school. Kopal's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the light of miracles. * Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. For that, she is already studying different languages. However, currently she only speaks Japanese and English, but is taking French classes at the moment. Kohaku's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the sparkling light of tomorrow. * Jade is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. She is determined to always do her best and never give up on anything. Jade's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the hurricanes. * Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. While being grown up inside a pretty wild and modern family, Ciel also likes silent situations. Ciel's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the calm snow. * Pearl is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to Pretty Cure. She wants to fight on her own and tends to fight with others. She has a big pride and hates being told that she needs to accept others. But she is also a cute school girl who loves Water Candy and little kittens. Pearl's alter ego is , an rainbow warrior, who uses the power of the future heart. * Mizuki is a cool and confident middle school student attending the Shiro Private Middle School. Mizuki loves dancing and would love to join a dance group one day. However, Mizuki is rather stubborn and gets annoyed pretty fast. That's why people tend to leave her alone. Mizuki's alter ego is , an rainbow warrior, who uses the power of the moon. Mascots * Cerise is Rubina's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences always with "~eri". * Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~rine". * Anzu is Kohaku's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~to". * Lime is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~ai". * Viridian is Ciel's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~jian". * Isabella is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~beru". * Sumire is Mizuki's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumi". Yōkai Clan * The main villain of this season and ruler of Kukijima. Kyubi usually shows itselfDuring the season, Kyubi's gender has never been mentioned, Kyubi probably is genderless. as an adult woman, while its real appearance is unknown. While showing itself as a human, it calls itself . * One of the villains, who appears in the form of a nine-year old boy. Besides his turtle-like features, Kawataro looks just like a normal boy. However, he has a habit to hide these features. * One of the villains. She appears in the form of a teenaged girl with cat-like features. Bakeneko is one of the youkais who have the ability to shapeshift. * One of the villains, and part of the youkai clan. Karakasa is based on the Kasa-obake, a type of Tsukumogami Youkai. * One of the villains, and part of the youkai clan. Chouchin is based on the Chōchin-obake, a type of Tsukumogami Youkai. * ** ** * The monsters of this season. Their names come from the words "small" and "mysterious animal". Other Characters * Locations * * - the girls' hometown. * * * - The magically created island, which is the hoemplace and the base of the villains. Items * - the official transformation item of this season. The Cures transform by saying Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration! * - Mizuki's transformation item that looks like the heart brooch she is wearing as Violet Luna. She transforms by saying "Full Moon Rising!". Movies * Merchandise Trivia References Category:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's main series Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Japanese Mythology Themed Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Action Series